One Night
by Kasumi S
Summary: On the last night of their seventh year, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy found true happiness with each other... A shame it couldn't last... (PG-13 for implications and much sap.)


This is a Draco PoV fic, with an excessive amount of imagery and sap/fluff. It takes place on the night before the last day of their seventh year... There's also a sequel in the works... Please review when you are done... Now presenting,  
  
***  
One Night  
***  
  
I cannot remember such bliss as that I have felt on this night. I don't believe I've ever felt this way before, this sense of complete contentment and this utter lack of anything in the world that matters except the person lying curled up beside me. All I want is to stay here, with his lithe body in my arms forever. For this night, nothing is of any consequence except him, Harry Potter.  
  
I must say, I was startled out of my wits when our gazes met from across the Great Hall, through the images of our peers' celebrating of their graduation, and he said, without any audible words, communicating with his eyes, that he wanted me. I was astonished, but yet I knew this was my last chance to be with him, to make him mine, to be his, before our days at Hogwarts ended and we set out to be enemies to each other for the rest of our lives. I went with him.  
  
Then, blinding passion, fast and furious, then slow and tender, and all at once, an incredible balance that could never be between any two people in the world but us. We were laughing and crying and smiling happily and smiling wistfully all at the same time, for we had discovered true happiness but knew it would only, could only last for one night before the delicate childhood world we lived in collided, tragically, with the reality of the war raging around us.  
  
He fell asleep, cocooned in green and white sheets and my arms. Even now, he is smiling slightly as he slumbers, his expression peaceful. If I could, I would stretch out this night forever, making it last for a hundred nights, a thousand, a million. How I wish I could spend entire lifetimes with him. I wish I could be with him forever. Oh, but how worthless my wishes are! I will never be his again after tonight. After this, we will leave Hogwarts and we'll never see each other again, except on the battlefield, him leading one army and I part of another, and we'll never again know this joy for the rest of our short lives. Oh, to gain and lose true bliss all in one night!  
  
I prop myself up on one elbow and gaze down at him. His hair lies in locks of ebony over his forehead, his long lashes are shocking crescents against his pale skin. High cheekbones, soft, full lips and a slightly pointed chin complete the face of Harry Potter. Not to mention the lightning bolt scar and bright green eyes that would be visible but for his hair and the fact he's sleeping. His long body sprawls out under cotton white and green sheets. I will never again see him like this, with the midnight moonlight streaming from the windows, illuminating his sleeping face, making him seem like an apparition, an illusion dreamt up by some fool who had the luck of sleeping with an angel. I will always remember him like this; when I dream at night, I'll dream of this; as I go into battle, I'll think of this; when I die, the last image I'll see is him sleeping in my arms.  
  
I kiss him very softly on his forehead. Nevertheless, he stirs and opens his eyes to look up at me. "Draco?" He asks drowsily. "What's wrong?"  
  
I smile. "Nothing. Nothing at all." I kiss his lips and he smiles. I pull away and say suddenly, "Remember me."  
  
"Yes. I will. Always."  
  
I lay back down and he moves closer to me. He quickly drops off again. I will never again know true happiness, but I can look back when I feel life is not worth living and remember this. This one night of passion, of peace, of everything, of nothing at all, of reality, of dreams, of what was once hate and what is now...love.  
  
*End* Wasn't that the sweetest thing you've ever read? As I said, there is a sequel... if you want it... Review! If you review, I shall love you forever (and ever and ever and ever... It's the Energizer Bunny!) 


End file.
